


队狼之感谢土澳菩萨休杰克曼的福利沙雕霸总文(完）

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [26]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 沙雕文，不要太计较真实性总之感谢我们的土澳菩萨休杰克曼的卖力演出！
Relationships: Scott Summers/Logan
Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	队狼之感谢土澳菩萨休杰克曼的福利沙雕霸总文(完）

Logan在这张灰色兔绒单人沙发上已经坐了半天，对面的人没有任何搭理他的意思。偌大的办公室里回荡着的只有纸张翻动和笔尖在那之上书写的沙沙声，仿佛时间已凝结成这一种节奏被那人握在手中。

说真的，他承认这间办公室太他妈对他胃口了。极简的装饰，没有任何多余的累赘。瞧瞧这粗犷的红砖墙面配上巨大的黑铁镶框落地窗，野得让人血脉贲张。

但这并不代表着他就会喜欢在下班时间坐在这里欣赏风景。相反，他恨不得立刻冲出这间办公室，随便冲进哪个酒吧先把自己灌个烂醉如泥再说。

对面那人叫Scott Summers，是这次Logan他们公司全力争取的合作对象的最高决策人。本来别说是Logan，就是Logan他们公司的老大来都摸不到这位大佬的边儿。而Logan现在坐在这儿，真他妈跟见了鬼一样。

可真他妈的好看！

Logan坐这儿半天，不光欣赏了一番人家办公室的品味，还用人的美色大饱了眼福。那头发向后梳得油光水滑一丝不苟，线条硬朗的脸上戴着一副无框金丝眼镜。眉头微皱审视文件的样子，性感得就像是杂志上的模特摆拍。深灰色的西装马甲紧紧包裹着腰身，当然，胸以下的部分全是Logan自己脑补的。藏蓝色的领带束在衣领处，严丝合缝得让人想上去一把扯下来。

要是能换个情景，Logan肯定自己早就扑上去了，哪儿至于在这儿像个要献祭自己清白得大姑娘一样。可转念又一想，要不是因为自己嘴贱还点儿背，这个完全长在他审美上男人是自己这辈子都没有交集的对象。

嗐！为了业务嘛，不寒碜。

在心里给自己演完一出大戏，Logan一抬头，正撞上Scott直视自己的目光。那眼神，充满直白的肉欲，以至于Logan必须狠狠掐住大腿才能控制自己不当场勃起。

带劲儿！

那钩子一样的眼神，如同编织细密的网，让人受困其中却丝毫没有想要挣脱的念头。什么欲念什么罪业，统统都来吧！

Scott停下笔看着Logan已经有一会儿了，就见他脸上阴一阵阳一阵的，活像个大型调色盘。觉得这人怪有意思的，不由得想到之前。

今年的年终酒会有点特殊，不光有合作多年的商业伙伴，还多了几家正在竞争同一个项目的公司。这个案子还用不着Scott这个层级的管理者费心，所以他并没有去过多注意他们。

“完了，我们公司在颜值方面被吊打啊！”

“竞争靠的是实力！实力！懂不懂！”男声不是很大，从Scott的身后传来。循声看过去，只看到个毛乎乎的后脑勺。“靠潜规则能拿到单子的话，我明天就去他们老总办公室脱光衣服跳艳舞。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！Logan你就算了吧！不知道的还以为你是去找茬儿打架的。”

同事的哄笑让那个名叫Logan的男人有些不好意思，抬手想挠自己的头，结果一巴掌拍在了对方的后脑勺上。

“放你娘的屁！想跟老子睡的人排队能绕地球三圈！”接着就是一阵嘻嘻哈哈相互吐槽的笑声。

“不如，改天阁下到我办公室来，我们谈谈项目的事情？”Scott突然出声，吓得正在逗闷子的两个人立刻扭头看向他。

Scott在心里吹了声响亮的口哨。

这个叫Logan的，看年纪得有四十多了，长得有点儿凶。平时应该挺糙的，很明显也不怎么保养自己，下巴上还有刮胡子不小心留下的口子。刚才从后面看，屁股又圆又翘，腰也还算细。肩膀挺厚的，看着力量感十足。这会儿转过来，胸那边的西装被撑得鼓鼓的，扣子像是随时要爆开。脸不怎么样，这身体倒是很诱人。

Scott走过去，简单表明了自己的身份。Logan一行二人，一个面无表情另一个诚惶诚恐。Scott随便寒暄了两句，便作告辞。临走之前，他一手搭在罗根的肩上，凑过去轻声说道：“那么，我就恭候大驾了，Logan课长。”

思绪回到眼前，四目相对。Scott用笔杆敲点了两下桌面，另一只手托着头。

“坐了这么久，Logan课长还不打算开始吗？”Scott微笑着说。

Logan背后陡然生出一层白毛儿汗，直觉眼前这个笑面虎不好调弄。但是，来都来了，再滞滞扭扭就有点儿太矫情了。不过……

“虽说之前就听闻社长大人荤素不忌，但没想到，对我这种中年大叔也有兴趣。”Logan确实有点儿好奇，因为眼前这主儿也是花名在外，换伴儿的速度跟换衣服差不多。不过都是找的美艳高挑又年轻的款，没听说爱吃老豆腐啊！

Scott笑得更亲切了，俩眼睛都笑成了两道缝儿，看着就跟动画片里那狐狸成精了似的。

“精米细面吃多了，也想换换口味，吃回糠。”

“糠？”这字儿差点被Logan用后槽牙咬碎了才吐出来。为了维持商业性的假笑，Logan的嘴角疯狂抽搐，太阳穴上的青筋都快连到了眉毛。“没吃过糠，小心被里面的石子儿硌崩了牙。”

“Logan课长，请开始吧。”

如果说，一直到刚才，把Logan钉在这张椅子上动弹不得的，是自己顶头上司那张老泪纵横的脸，以及好好表现争取搞定单子的千叮万嘱。那一刻Logan仿佛成了全村儿的希望，脑袋一热就忘了自己将要面对的是头恶龙。现在，就冲着这瞧不上自己的语气，说什么也得教教这后生啥叫姜还是老的辣。

Logan完全没了扭捏不安，坦然地伸出双手，将西装扣子一颗一颗解开。外套随意丢在脚边，多少还是有些心疼的，为了来见这尊大佛，这可是家里最称头的一套西装。随意扯松了束了一天的黑色领带，舒服多了，减轻了不少进入这间房子以来的窒息感。解开白衬衣的袖扣，挽至小臂，再由上至下慢慢地解着衬衣扣子。

衬衣全部敞开，里面再没有多余的东西了。赤裸的胸膛，肌肉鼓着有些馋人。随着动作，藏在暗处的两颗乳头若隐若现，就是不肯大大方方地从白色的布料底下露出来。Logan将领带的末端咬在嘴里，手开始解起裤腰带。很快，裤子便被脱掉，踢到一旁跟西装外套作伴。

Logan的脸有些泛红，下半身凉飕飕的。尽管还剩下一条包得还算严实的三角裤，可因为太过贴身，导致下面有些兴奋的样子一览无余。

“继续啊，不是说要脱光吗？”Scott还维持着本来的姿势，表情也没有丝毫的变化。就连眼神，都没有了一开始那样见猎心喜的兴奋感。好像真的在看一碗没见过的糠米，新鲜劲儿过了就变得可有可无。而Logan，恰好就是那碗糠。

一股热血瞬间上头，Logan用力扯下身上仅有的领带衬衫和内裤，然后挑衅地看着Scott。

Scott用舌尖使劲儿顶着自己的上牙膛，以此来尽量维持自己的表情不发生变化。他很想甩开手里的笔，这样他就有手压住下半身的勃起。但是，他需要再等等，他想看看咬住饵料的猎物还能用多大力气来挣扎。

Logan的身体并不漂亮，有伤疤还有很多体毛。肌肉饱满，感觉捏上去手感应该非常棒。半勃的阴茎向下垂着，体积可观，颜色也不算深。如果，能把半遮掩的手拿开点儿，就更好了。望向Scott的眼神非常挑衅，笑容也很嚣张，咧开的嘴甚至能看到冒着寒光的犬齿。

真想拿条狗链把他拴起来！

脑海里自动浮现出Logan脖套狗链跪在地上，而链子的另一端被他握在手中。一脸屈辱不甘却只能红着脸继续舔他的阴茎，直到最后被射一脸依旧用凶狠的目光盯着他。

恶犬。

见Scott还是没什么明显的反应，Logan索性一屁股坐回了沙发。脑子里闪过一个念头，羞耻归羞耻，但也是他目前最后的绝杀了。

他将两只脚抬起，放在了Scott的办公桌上。皮鞋和小腿袜是他现在身上仅有的，但他觉得，视觉效果应该非常好。两条手臂虚搭在大腿根部，手掌向下，遮不住已经勃起的阴茎，却能遮住更隐秘的地方。

“皮肤差了点儿，好在身体柔韧度不错。”Scott脱口而出。

“卖相是不怎么样，谁让我是‘糠’呢。”Logan无所谓的耸了耸肩，继续道：“如果您不满意您看到的，我们也不必浪费时间。我们公司的规模虽然是本次竞标中最小的，但是我们的团队里全都是有实力有热情的专业人才。我想Scott社长也不因为今天这个由您主导的玩笑，而对我方有所偏见。如果接下来没什么事的话，我想先告辞了，毕竟大好的夜生活才刚刚开始。”

说完，却不见起身，只是稍微挪动了一下手臂，露出一直被盖藏在下面的黑色圆片。

Scott果然不再四平八稳的坐在老板椅中，来到Logan面前的速度几乎可以用冲来形容。他挤进Logan的两腿中，双手摁住沙发扶手，弯下腰盯着Logan。

Logan倒是对这种被压迫的形式毫不慌张，他拽出被压在西装马甲里的领带，拿在手里扯着玩儿。

“看来你准备得挺充分。”Scott大方地把手探到Logan的身下，绕过勃起的阴茎，直接摸上了那个圆形的黑色异物。周围很干爽，不知道里面的情况。想着这东西在Logan屁股里不知道夹了多久，那诡异而强烈的兴奋感使他头皮阵阵发麻。

“当然，因为实在不知道您的偏好，所以做得多一些。毕竟充分满足客户的需求，是我们这次的核心竞争理念。不过，要是我做了多余的工作……”Logan用另一只没有把玩领带的手抓住了Scott的屁股，又是挤压又是揉搓，手劲很大。而正在玩儿领带的手突然使力，将Scott扯到自己嘴边。

接着，声音混着湿热的呼吸滚进Scott的耳朵。“我也一样能让您满意。”

Scott顺势一口咬住Logan的脖子，非常用力。Logan却没有任何排斥，反而笑了起来。震动的喉结让Scott的嘴唇有些发麻，他在见血之前收了力道却没有收回牙齿，含着Logan的喉结并用舌尖不断舔弄。

Logan怕痒，顺势要躲开，却被压住自己胸口的手制住了动作。

Scott用食指和中指夹住了左胸的乳头，拇指的指甲对着柔软的粉色乳头不停地戳挑拨弄。Logan有一对好奶子，形状漂亮还有弹性。Scott甚至开始考虑起哪种材质的绳子勒住这对奶子以后会形成更加漂亮的瘀痕，而什么颜色得乳夹才能称得这两颗敏感小巧得乳头更加可口。

Logan身上得敏感点很多，乳头已经算是其中反应最小的了。今天也不知怎么，在Scott近乎于粗暴的爱抚下，阴茎居然有些要爆发的意思。为了不要丢盔卸甲得太快，Logan赶紧转移注意力。他把Scott憋在西装裤里半天的阴茎放出来，握在手里。没自己的粗，倒是挺长的，还有点儿上翘。缩了一下屁股，跟里面的肛塞做了一下对比。完了，买小了，看样子今天自己的屁股恐怕要吃些苦头了。

Scott也放过了Logan一定会留下红肿印记的脖子，抬头更加凑近了Logan。两人的嘴唇距离近得只有不到厘米，却停在那儿，谁也没有再向前。

最终，还是Logan先偏开了头。

“我不跟玩乐的对象接吻，我相信，Scott社长也不是那种满脑子浪漫想法的人。”说罢，他用手拔出了塞在身体里半天的肛塞，丢到一边。从熟红的肛口涌出许多透明液体，弄湿了沙发的灰色绒面。他抓着Scott那只闲着的手就往里塞，不同于自己体温的进入让他打起了哆嗦。“有那个调情的时间，不如我们抓紧时间办正事。”

Scott的手无需更多的引领，马上便在里面自己摸索起来，并很快找到那个能让两人同时快乐的点。

“既然Logan课长如此专业，那我就不客气了。”

“还希望贵社不要金玉其外，让人失望。”Logan摘掉Scott的眼镜，挂在自己脸上。眼镜没度数，果然是这个小狐狸拿来装逼用的。

“那就‘合作愉快’了，Logan，课长。”说完，看了Logan一眼便转身去拿保险套。

Logan赶紧掐住了自己阴茎的根部，就刚那一眼，里面的别有深意让Logan脑袋里直接炸成了烟花，差点儿当场射了出来。

不愧是各种杂志票选出来的最性感名人之一，脸蛋和身材就不说了，光是那股子玩惯了的野劲儿也是诱人堕落的根源。Logan想，自己哪怕再年轻个五年，都得上赶着贴上去，宁可最后落个被伤被甩的下场都愿意。不过可惜，如今的他，即使玩乐也只愿意找些舒适区之内的对象。Scott这种人，太危险。

回头要是单子真成了，说什么都得狠狠敲老东西一笔年终奖加一个月带薪假！

还不等Logan心里的小拳拳握紧喊口号，Scott已经回到他面前。Scott很高而且壮，直起身板儿站在Logan面前很有压迫感。更何况还有一根直挺挺，快要戳进Logan嘴巴的阴茎。

Scott撩起Logan的两条腿，直接向上压到前胸，把身体折到极限，露出下面的小洞。

“我操！我的腰！”突然的高难度姿势让Logan准备不及，身底下也没什么可垫不说，因为单人沙发很小，导致上半身被压在沙发里，而下半身很大一部分悬在外面。怕不等做到一半，自己的腰先废了，Logan只好把自己的两条胳膊交叠着垫在下面，用手掌自己托着。

那样子，跟自己送上去也没什么区别了。Scott非常满意自己所看见的，也没再多废话，将自己的阴茎操进了那个湿润温暖的小洞。

Scott居高临下，为了更好的使力，他一条腿跪骑在沙发上，挤压着Logan本就不多的容身空间。每次都浅浅退出再重重撞进去，可能有点儿操得狠了，Logan在Scott用力操进去的时候会不自主地抽动臀部的肌肉，连带着肠道内里也跟着绞紧。Scott想稍微轻缓些，但是每次随着操干被带出穴口的那一丝外翻的红肉，以及Logan涨红着连咬紧唇的样子都让他只想更加用力。那股狠劲就跟要把Logan活活操死似的，带着血肉连着骨头渣吞进肚子。

被频繁且用力地攻击着可以获得巨大快感的地方，Logan又痛又爽，根本没有心思再想别的。双手也无暇顾及身前的阴茎，只能眼见着它悬在自己面前，直挺挺地被迫来回甩动。在Scott的一次深入中，射了自己一脸。

Logan愣住了，他，被操射了，被一个见面没两次比自己小不少还是有可能成为合作方的高层的男人操射了。堕落两个字像弹幕刷屏一样闪过大脑，彻底死机。

看到Logan眼神失焦满脸精液的样子，Scott最终还是没忍住，俯下身去吻了他。还在冲击中没缓过神的Logan没有配合他，甚至连嘴都没有为他打开。Scott只好捏着Logan的下巴，好使他能接受自己的亲吻。

Logan的嘴唇也很饱满，上面有浓重的烟草味。说不上喜欢，但让人上瘾。Scott的吻很甜蜜，像在亲吻爱人。他也没想到Logan的身体与他的契合度如此之高，耐操耐磨如同不会坏掉一样可以随心所欲，又如此惊喜地为他提前实现了脑中的部分幻想。

这是Scott给予Logan的一点奖励，一个Logan反应过来以后立刻死命挣扎的吻。

Logan的扭动加剧了两人连接部位的摩擦，肠道也愈发地紧了。Scott也感觉自己即将达到高潮，他压制住Logan，强硬地吻住了他的嘴。

本来能射他一屁股都是的，可惜了。Scott射出来的同时脑中不禁想着。下次，不戴套了。

嗯，下次。

Logan终于有力气从沙发里爬起来整理自己，一边扶着自己快两截儿的腰，一边儿用丢在一旁的内裤随便擦了擦两股之间。

望了一圈也没发现纸篓，他干脆把内裤和肛塞一起，又丢在了沙发边。

提上裤子，没穿内裤的感觉很奇怪，配上快被操烂的屁股就怪上加怪。

“不知道吃惯了精米细面的阁下，对我这碗‘糠’是否满意？”收拾差不多的Logan转身看着依旧衣冠楚楚的Scott，不像他，外套随意搭在身上，敞着衬衣领口挽着袖子，领带在手里一圈圈打转，。脖子上那个明显的痕迹也不遮掩，一身纵欲的味道。

“一般，不如精米细面好吃，但勉强能入口。”

妈的，臭小子。

Logan脸上倒是又挂起了商业假笑。“那接下来的招标还请您多关照，我先告辞了。”

临关门之前，Logan突然回头对Scott说：“虽然您觉得一般，我倒是觉得您挺乐在其中的，地上那两样东西就给您一人晚上慢慢回味。毕竟，我这么好吃又耐嚼的糠，您以后也吃不到了。”


End file.
